


Uncle Leonard

by klutzy_girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Families of Choice, First Meetings, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Lita and Leonard finally meet.
Kudos: 25





	Uncle Leonard

While Lita had dressed up as Captain Cold one Halloween and heard numerous stories about Leonard from her dad, she hadn’t actually met the man - until now. “Uncle Leonard!” she cried excitedly upon laying eyes on him.

Leonard flicked his eyes back and forth between Lita and Mick. “What the fuck.”

Mick flashed him a smile. “This is my daughter, Lita. Time travel,” he explained.

“Oh.” Leonard eyed the girl in front of him warmly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too! I’ve heard so much about you.” Lita took off towards Leonard and practically flung herself at him, which caught him off guard, but he opened his arms for a hug anyway.

Leonard glanced at Mick, who just shrugged. “Lita’s perfect, and the best,” he explained to his best friend.

Seeing Mick as a father was a bit of a shock but Leonard could already tell he was a great one. It was oddly sweet. “She is,” he agreed, despite only knowing the teenager for about ten minutes.

Lita pulled out pictures from her year as Captain Cold and showed them to Leonard, who listened intently. They had little time and a lot to learn.


End file.
